A Clash of Ice and Steel
Inside of a cave which contains the very skies themselves, a miniature galaxy providing light upon the surface of the cave as Aurelia stood atop one of the many naturally formed pillars in the cave itself. Her Reformed Crusaders swords stood still just aside from the pillar as she took in the scenery of this cave known as the Cave Galaxy an appropriate name considering its star like lights providing a form of light onto the cave floor. Aurelia was very confident that she at the very least had succeeded in attaining the title of Sentinel there was just one conflict left to settle, the conflict of who to lead the Sentinels of among the 4 remaining combatants who will lead them. "Win or lose this matters not to me but I will still fight after all it'd be rude to just drop out after making it this far, wouldn't you agree?" She spoke loudly aimed at the one opening of this cave as her bat familiars had sensed Aurelia's opponent arrive, as introductions began to be carried out. Yukiko surveyed the room with her wandering eyes, the darkness of the room would serve her well to hide her black ice from her opponent but by no means could she see in the dark herself and thus the very thing that would give her an advantage would also do well to hinder her as the battle progressed. The sound of floating water along with the sparkling rocks below them seemed to hint to the appearance of some kind of stream or creek below them which might serve her well if like last time if she found herself in a jam. She tucked her keys tightly into her pocket to keep them from jingling as she moved around in the dark during the fight. Eventually, when she felt confident in her strategy her eyes moved to fall onto her opponent. The first thing she noticed would have to be the bats to her side, her eyes locking on them and her teeth grit at the sight. Turning her gaze toward Aurelia herself, Yukiko cocked her head in an attempt to gauge the woman before her. The woman's scantily clad appearance excited Yukiko for far different reasons than it would someone else, seeing the overabundance of exposed flesh as an opportunity for some fatal frostbite in the near future. Her cold aura beginning to flow out of her at the thought, chilling the air around her. "This may not mean much to you but let me assure you that I have every intention of winning this fight, even if I have to cut you down to do that." She said, a smug smile on her face as she readied for an attack. She reached out her hands, casting God's Divine Protection on the bats around Aurelia, the quickly forming ice hoping to trap them in a thick sphere to eliminate Aurelia's possible advantage in the darkened arena.